Have a Hope
by Lay-sempai
Summary: Stefan. Encore Stefan. Toujours Stefan. Il n'y a jamais eu que Stefan, Elena comme Katherine le lui ont bien fait comprendre. Mais Hope n'est pas de cet avis; certes, il est monstrueux, il a tué Lexi, il pourrait très bien la tuer elle aussi lors d'une saute d'humeur. Mais il est déjà trop tard. Hope le sait, elle est dans une impasse, condamnée : elle aime Damon Salvatore.


**New version of the 12th episode, season 2**

_Always, always asking questions why _

_life is overrated,_

_But I_

_never, never expected that I'd _

_underestimated my love for you ..._

**« A new hope », Broken Iris**

Hope fut réveillée en sursaut par un hurlement à vous glacer les sangs. Un instant, elle paniqua, regardant autour d'elle avec angoisse, ne sachant plus où elle se trouvait.

Un tableau de bord, un pare-brise donnant sur une route déserte. Non, Hope ne s'était pas endormie au volant – elle n'avait même pas son permis. Doucement, les souvenirs remontaient à la surface.

Elle était partie en convoiturage ce matin en direction de Mystic Falls. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Sauf qu'elle était visiblement en rade au milieu de nulle part, sur une route où il n'y avait pas un chat et ... il y avait pire encore. En tournant la tête, Hope constata que sa conductrice – quel était son nom, déjà ... ? ah, oui. Jessica. Jessica ... Flemming – avait disparu.

L'angoisse revint aussitôt, submergeant Hope. Puis elle se souvint du cri qu'elle avait entendu. Peut-être bien que Jessica était en danger. Après tout, cette ville était loin d'être sûre, Hope en savait quelque chose, puisqu'une bande – non, meute – de loups-garous assoiffés de vengeance s'y dirigeait actuellement.

Ni une, ni deux, Hope s'extirpa de la voiture; ce n'était pas un accès de courage, Hope était loin d'être sans peurs et sans reproches; seulement, elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Elle ne savait pas conduire et elle commençait à redouter la clautrophobie si elle restait enfermée sans rien faire, à attendre de se faire attaquer.

Puis ce ne fut que quand une main la saisit à la gorge et que la jeune fille se retrouva violemment plaquée contre la paroi du véhicule qu'une petite voix chuchota dans sa tête : _« Sauf que ce soir, c'est pas la pleine lune. Quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas un lycanthrope. Un vampire, peut-être ? »._

La petite voix ne s'était pas trompée. Yeux injectés de sang, crocs sortis, c'était bien un buveur de sang qui l'agressait. Sauf que ce buveur de sang lui était furieusement familier. Et cela malgré la grimace aussi effrayante que sordide qui tordait son beau visage, malgré le rouge qui noyait et consumait le bleu pâle de ses prunelles, malgré les marques caractéristiques semblables à des veines ressortant affreusement au niveau de ses pomettes, malgré le sang dégoulinant de sa bouche, comme s'il avait juste voulu mordre, seulement mordre, pour le plaisir, pour se défouler, et non pour se nourrir.

- Mon Dieu, c'que t'es moche, lâcha Hope.

C'était un des principales défauts de l'asolescente – elle avait tendance à laisser échapper de véritables « bombes », qu'elle le fasse exprès ou non. Elle n'avait pas langue dans sa poche, elle n'y pouvait rien, ses remarques grinçantes sortaient avant même qu'elle ait conscience d'avoir ouvert la bouche; mais ce soir cela pourrait bien lui être fatal.

C'était à cela qu'elle pensait en fixant Damon Salvatore, se demandant s'il allait la tuer, et surtout de quelle manière.

Néanmoins, même si la poigne de fer autour de son cou s'était resserrée sans pitié, le vampire s'était arrêté. Il paraissait surpris. L'avait-il reconnue ?

Damon fronça les sourcils.

- Hope ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Je te renvoie la question, articula la susnommée tant bien que mal, la trâchée écrasée.

L'étau d'acier autour de sa gorge se desserra un peu.

- Désolée, Salvatore, mais pour qu'on discute, faudrait d'abord que tu désactive ton mode serial killer, grimaça Hope.

Un rictus étira les lèvres ensanglantées du vampire.

- Mais j'ai pas envie, Hope, j'aime être un serial killer.

Elle planta ses yeux verts dans les siens.

- Tu vas me tuer ?

- Moi ? Te tuer ? Répéta Damon, bizarrement songeur. Bien sûr que non, quelle question.

Et il lui planta ses crocs dans la gorge.


End file.
